


I Felt It, You Know What I Mean?

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [28]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Kaidan and Anderson share breakfast and talk about Shepard -- ficlet.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Fictober 2018 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	I Felt It, You Know What I Mean?

Kaidan squinted at the coffee that had long since grown cold, a milky grey film settling on top of the caramel colored liquid.

“Eliza Shepard is the best damn N7 I’ve ever seen. For all we know, she could still be out there. Her file is listed as Missing In Action and will stay as such for as long as I have anything to say about it.” Anderson pushed away his half-eaten creuller and eyed Kaidan across the table.

“No. She’s gone.”

He could bring himself to look at the Captain, but he could feel his superior’s eyes narrow on him. “You were the last one I expected would give up hope, Alenko. Why would say that?”

Kaidan took a sip of the putrid coffee to hide his shuddering breath. “Because I felt it, you know what I mean?”


End file.
